The invention relates to simple components that can be utilized to properly store or display brushes, such as cosmetic brushes, and a system and combination of the components with the brushes.
Oftentimes, cosmetic brushes are stored haphazardly in drawers or cosmetic bags, which can easily result in damage to the bristles of the brushes, and/or contaminate the drawer or bag with residual cosmetic material from the brush bristles. Also, after cleaning a brush with water or other liquid, it can be difficult to quickly get the brush to dry properly. According to the invention these problems are avoided in a simple and inexpensive manner.
While there have been other proposals for using magnets to store brushes so that the bristles do not contact other objects, such as shown in U. S. Patent Publications 2003/0070998, 2003/0000900, and 2012/0090117, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,999 and 5,163,566, typically the mechanisms for mounting the brushes have been wall mounted and/or the mountings are often not as secure or versatile as desired. Also, the mounting mechanisms may be relatively complicated and/or are not particularly well suited for a variety of differently sized brushes, such as is typically provided with a set of cosmetic brushes. The invention has all of the advantages of the prior art proposals, and few or none of the drawbacks. In essence the invention is believed to be the epitome of simplicity yet performs effectively to achieve its desired objectives.
According to one aspect of the invention an article of manufacture is provided which comprises: a hollow prism of elastomeric material having first and second ends; and a permanent magnet prism at the first end of the elastomeric material prism. The second end of the elastomeric material prism is open. The article may further comprise: a handle of a cosmetic brush releasably disposed in the second end of the hollow prism and held in place by the gripping action of the elastomeric material of the hollow prism. The hollow prism may comprise a generally circular cross-section tube and the permanent magnet prism may comprise a solid cylinder or disc. The elastomeric material preferably is silicone, and has a durometer of about 20-70 on the Shore A Scale.
The article of manufacture is desirably in combination with: a plurality of cosmetic brushes, each having a hollow prism and a permanent magnet prism associated therewith; and a substantially horizontal surface at least partly of magnetic material large enough to accommodate the plurality of cosmetic brushes with the permanent magnets associated therewith engaging the horizontal surface so that the brushes are substantially vertical. The substantially horizontal surface may be supported by two substantially upright walls and a base to define an open polygonal (e. g. square, rectangular, trapezoidal, etc.) configuration. Alternatively, the substantially horizontal surface is supported by a central column and a base and the brushes are in a generally circular configuration around the column.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a system for supporting a plurality of cosmetic brushes each having bristles and a handle, the system comprising: a substantially horizontal surface at least partially of magnetic material and a support for the substantially horizontal surface; and wherein a plurality of cosmetic brushes are supported at least in part by magnets at the handles opposite the bristles to extend vertically downwardly from the horizontal surface so that the bristles do not engage any surface. The details of alternative supports for the horizontal surface may be as set forth above.
According to a still further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of mounting, storing, and using a plurality of different cosmetic brushes each having bristles and a handle. The method comprises: a) providing a substantially horizontal surface at least partially of magnetic material; b) providing a magnet operatively associated with a portion of each of the brush handles opposite the bristles; and c) vertically suspending the plurality of different cosmetic brushes supported by the magnets operatively engaging the substantially horizontal surface so that the bristles do not contact any surface.
In the method a) may be further practiced by supporting the substantially horizontal surface so that it is supported by two substantially upright walls and a base to define a support surface having an open polygonal configuration. Alternatively, a) may be further practiced by supporting the substantially horizontal surface using a central column and base, with the brushes disposed in a generally circular configuration around the central column.
In the method b) may be practiced by providing an elastomeric tube having a magnet cylinder or disc at one end and engaging a brush handle at the other, or by providing a disc shaped magnet between a metal end cap and an end of a brush handle.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the simple, relatively inexpensive, and effective, mounting of a plurality of cosmetic brushes using magnets. This and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings, and from the appended claims.